


Bold and Fleeting

by howdoiwrite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoiwrite/pseuds/howdoiwrite
Summary: Jesse Mccree had made his fair share of daring escapes in his lifetime. For the rough five years after the fall of Overwatch, there wasn’t a man alive who could catch or contain him. Always facing danger, always on the run; bold and fleeting.  Now, with his back to the wall and his wrists tangled in a fine golden scarf, he was about as much good as a deer in the headlights.





	

Jesse Mccree had made his fair share of daring escapes in his lifetime. For the rough five years after the fall of Overwatch, there wasn’t a man alive who could catch or contain him. Always facing danger, always on the run; bold and fleeting.

Now, with his back to the wall and his wrists tangled in a fine golden scarf, he was about as much good as a deer in the headlights.

 

How he found himself in his current situation was a blur even to Jesse’s own mind.

Earlier that day, breakfast among friends, team mates. The cowboy shooting passing quips at the archer with the familiar ease of shooting down training bots. Ordinary and routine.

Later, time spent at the practise range. A far-out hangar frequented only by the unlikely pair; they both had a penchant for privacy. How long had it taken since their first meeting for Jesse to coax even a sentence out of the Shimada? Too long. How many conversations had they since shared, Jesse taking the time to appreciate the rare treat of the other’s voice? In his opinion, nowhere near enough.

That day? Tales of Jesse’s past. Five years; uncatchable. Bragging, stories. Aiming to impress. The man peppers his tales with mentions of his amorous encounters during his travels. Even then; uncatchable. Bold and fleeting.

 

A turn, a shove, inky hair falling free from the binds of a golden scarf.

 

And then: now. Sprawled on the floor of the hangar under the form of the stoic archer upon whom he’d found himself so fixated ever since their first meeting.

For an eternity, they remain still; the air tense. He lays there, the scarf having been rapidly and deftly slung around his wrists with a sharp tug - _‘_ _D_ _o not move’_. He dared not do so, dared not even speak, in fear that any unwarranted action could send the figure above him bolting. The Shimada says nothing; though if he had, Jesse would be pressed to hear it over the sound of his own pulse rocketing through his ears. Eyes lock onto eyes, brown on brown.

Five years; uncatchable. He had aimed to impress; and the sharpshooter had missed. Stories of his renegade past – mixed in with the usual flirtations and advances with which he greeted the Shimada – hitting square on the mark of a challenge.

 

_Five years; Uncatchable. Care to try your luck?_

 

Hanzo leans down and Jesse is caught.

Lips on lips.

Bold and fleeting.


End file.
